


It's No Big Deal

by orphan_account



Series: NCT PWP [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Requests, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Two Shot, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Horny teenagers will do whatever they have to do, even if it's in the fifth floor bathrooms of their college.





	1. The Ice Cream Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sicheng and Taeyong discover that toilet cubicles are smaller than they thought. Johnny and Jaehyun are assholes. Sicheng isn't as innocent as everyone thought.

It was awkward and unhygienic, to say the very least, for the tall boy to be on the cubicle floor in the position he was in now. But he made do anyway, despite his discomfort and fear of getting caught, he wanted to do this for his boyfriend. He looked up from the floor at the boy in question, who was standing just as awkwardly in the cramp space and was sporting a not so subtle tent on his trousers. Sicheng stared at it, almost as if he thought it would make the situation any easier. Experimentally but timidly, he moved his hand and lightly touched the bulge in Taeyong’s pants, earning a sharp his and a muttered “Oh shit,” in response as he bit his lip to prevent a loud moan. Sicheng frowned, happy to receive a response but at a loss of what to do next. Sure, he had masturbated before, but he’d never done anything like this with anyone else, and he certainly hadn’t expected his very first time to be in a cubicle of their college bathroom. He’d honestly had preferred anything further than making out was much better planned, but now was as good of a time as any, and a quick blow job didn’t seem like too much of a difficult task… at first.

 

They had decided it would happen when Sicheng laughed hysterically at something Taeyong had said during lunch, finding whatever it was much funnier than anyone else in their friendship group did. As he was laughing, he threw his head back and his ice cream cone forward, launching it out of his hand. Once he had recovered from his laughter, he eventually noticed the white stain on Taeyong’s trousers and his bright red face at the cold wet patch on his crotch. Thinking barely anything of it, Sicheng apologised over and over again, all while licking a napkin and wiping desperately at the stain, completely unaware of the suggestive comments from their friends. He was confused at first as Taeyong seemed to be growing embarrassed, his eyes glancing away from his boyfriend , “Taeyong, what’s wrong- oh…” Sicheng had not been prepared for this situation, his eyes widening as he spotted Taeyong’s forming boner.

“Shut the fuck up,” Taeyong snapped at Jaehyun who wolf whistled, and if looks could kill then Jaehyun’s boyfriend, Johnny, who was currently laughing loudly, would have died on the spot, “I’m s-sorry, Sicheng, I’ll deal with this.” Taeyong stuttered as he stood up, holding his coat in front of him nervously, “I’m really sorry…” he began to walk away in humiliation when Sicheng stood from his seat, and without even thinking about it announced:

“I’ll help.”

Johnny almost choked on his sandwich and Jaehyun’s jaw dropped, “Jesus, this got intense fast,” Jaehyun muttered, the pair looked like they were in shock, Sicheng was the most innocent out of all of them, or so they thought.

Ignoring his asshole friends, Taeyong shook his head, “What? No, no, Sicheng, it’s fine, really. You wanted to take things slow, I don’t want to make you do anything, especially when I’ve made it so awkward.” Taeyong couldn’t look him in the eye, instead choosing to glance around everywhere except the general direction of him and his friends.

“I know what I’m doing… I caused this it’s no big deal,” A lie, Sicheng thought to himself. Still, he was sure he could figure it out eventually, he’d watched porn before, it couldn’t be that difficult to suck someone off.

 

And so they eventually found themselves in the last cubicle of the fifth floor bathrooms. Sicheng staring at Taeyong’s crotch as if it were something dangerous, and Taeyong awkwardly writhing in place where he stood as a wet patch formed on the front of his trousers. Taeyong would have been lying if he had said that he hadn’t fantasized about Sicheng’s pretty lips wrapped around him, but he needed to put his boyfriend’s comfort first. “Sicheng, you really don’t have to-“

“But I want to,” He said quickly, licking his lips slightly as his eyes never looked away from Taeyong’s erection.  He moved his slender fingers to the waistband of his jeans, glancing up at him with innocence in his eyes, “Can I?”

“Fuck, please,” Taeyong panted, tilting his head back as Sicheng pulled down his trousers and boxers in one move, his cock springing up to meet him.

Sicheng stared at it with wide eyes and curiosity, his eyes snapping up to meet Taeyong’s as he hissed at the cold air hitting it. Sicheng’s lips were shining with spit, and Taeyong moved his hand down to one side of his face, “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, wiping his thumb across the youngers’ lips. What he didn’t expect was for Sicheng to open his mouth and collect Taeyong’s fingers inside it. He moved away before sucking each finger individually, leaving trails of spit stringing from his mouth. He used his own hand to move Taeyong’s hand into his mouth, gradually pushing his fingers to the back of his throat until he started to gag around them, “Fuck, Sicheng baby, you’re so good,” Taeyong gasped as Sicheng pulled his fingers away with a pop.

He leaned forward, experimentally sticking his tongue out, licking timidly at Taeyong’s tip. Taeyong shuddered, his face was now bright red with embarrassment and Sicheng could hear his breath quickening. Sicheng licked again, this time with a bit more confidence, dipping his tongue into the slit slightly, confused at the taste of precum before deciding he liked it. He wrapped his fingers around the base, letting spit fall from his mouth and slide down the older boy’s cock. He then started to move his hand slightly, confident in this part at least, the spit making obscene noises as he stroked his boyfriend.

“Please… Sicheng,” Taeyong whispered through his gasps, “Stop teasing,”

“Ah, hyung,” Sicheng suddenly wrapped his mouth around Taeyong, swirling his tongue around the tip painfully slowly, not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend for even a second, “Like this?” he said when he pulled away.

“Shit,” Taeyong whined, “Yeah baby, just like that,”

Sicheng flattened his tongue and licked a stripe tracing a vein along the side of his cock, sending shivers down his spine. He wrapped his mouth around him again, pushing down slightly more than before, and stroking with his slender fingers what he couldn’t yet reach with his mouth. As his throat relaxed more and more, he eventually could take Taeyong’s length all the way, and by then Taeyong was a wreck, only able to let out quick gasps and small whimpers.

Sicheng hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat as much as possible before he gently lifted Taeyong’s hand and placed it in his hair, then holding his hands behind his back. Now _this_ was something he’d learned from porn and had looked forward to trying it one day. Taeyong gave him a look that said “ _Are you sure?_ ” But Sicheng could tell he wanted this badly too. His eyes fluttered shut as Taeyong tightened his grip in his hair, the burning in his scalp felt so good and suddenly he was being pushed down onto Taeyong’s cock, gagging as he fucked his mouth. It hurt but it felt fucking amazing, to hear his boyfriend’s moans and gasps, to make him feel good. Sicheng was also hard now, a heat rising within him already and he hadn’t even been touched.

All it took was Taeyong’s broken moan of his name as he pulled out quickly and released his load onto Sicheng’s face, some landing in his open mouth, for Sicheng to come in his jeans, his orgasm rippling through him so suddenly that it made him dizzy. He slumped on the floor, lazily wiping the sticky fluid off his face and sucking it off his fingers. His eyes began to close as he was so tired, but the metal of the cubicle door and Taeyong’s gentle “We still have class, baby,” brought him back. Taeyong wiped his face and pulled his own underwear and jeans back on, “Oh god, what about your pants?”

“I have a long coat, it’s okay,” he said sleepily, forcing himself to stand up again, his legs shaking and his heart racing as he and Taeyong left the cubicle. They turned to leave the bathrooms all together when they spotted Johnny and Jaehyun leaning against the sinks, those god damn asshole smirks on both their faces.

“Well that sounded _exciting,_ ” Johnny commented, and Sicheng lowered his head as his face grew red, “Looks like Sicheng is back to normal,” This made his head shoot back up again, just to stick his tongue out and pull a dumb face at Johnny.

“Hey, maybe we could try next time?” Jaehyun said, playfully elbowing Johnny as the pair laughed and Taeyong glared at them. “And yeah, guys, we heard the whole thing. What, did you expect us to miss _Sicheng_ being kinky?”

“We were in a cubicle, that was hardly kinky, Jae,” Taeyong spat, but he still couldn’t hold back a grin.

“Sure, whatever you say.”


	2. Bathroom Walls Are Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Johnny walk in Sicheng and Taeyong's footsteps. Jaehyun learns that cubicle walls are pretty damn cold when you're naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter but with JohnJae of course

Johnny and Jaehyun stood leaning against the bathroom sinks until long after Sicheng and Taeyong had left to go to class or clean up or whatever. Johnny looked at his phone briefly before turning to Jaehyun, “Class has started.”

“We don’t have any more classes today, John-“

“Exactly, we’ve got this bathroom to ourselves,” Johnny said with a smirk, using all his willpower not to burst into laughter at the shock on Jaehyun’s face. The bathrooms on the fifth floor were barely ever used, as not many people had classes there, especially in the afternoons.

“But our friend just sucked our friend’s dick in there, that’s pretty gross man,” Jaehyun scrunched his face up as he looked in the direction of the cubicle before looking back to Johnny.

“Dude, you were hard like 10 minutes ago just from listening, it’s not that gross,” Johnny retaliated, causing his boyfriend’s face to turn bright red – something that wasn’t done so easily anymore, “So, what do you say?”

Jaehyun considered it for a moment, letting his embarrassment fade, and said “I say we’re both way too tall to fit in that cubicle, but what the hell, why not?”

 

Jaehyun was now standing facing the cubicle wall, completely naked, his hand laid flat to help himself balance and his legs spread as wide as they could in such a small and cramped space. His hard cock curved up to this stomach, already leaking, and he winced at how cold the wall felt against it. Johnny was on his knees uncomfortably behind Jaehyun, his legs at an awkward diagonal angle as he couldn’t lay them flat without hitting the wall behind him. He pushed Jaehyun’s ass cheeks apart and leaned forward, pulling Jaehyun slightly so that the younger stuck his ass out a little more. He poked his tongue at Jaehyun’s pink hole before pushing his tongue in, causing the latter to gasp loudly. He circled his entrance with his tongue, while at the same time pushing a long finger inside to prepare him for when more access was needed.

Jaehyun was in bliss, the excitement of their chances at getting caught was such a turn on no matter how small of a chance that was. He felt Johnny’s warm breath against his entrance, and felt himself tense up slightly, only relaxing as Johnny started to rim him. It wasn’t long before Johnny had his tongue right inside Jaehyun, circling it around a few times before adding another finger. Jaehyun was letting out quiet moans now, as the warm, wet muscle moving inside him was almost too much for him to handle, the pleasure quickly taking over as Johnny added yet another finger. He felt Johnny move his mouth away, continuing to stretch Jaehyun with his fingers.

Johnny used his free hand to reach for his backpack which he had left lying on the floor next to him. If he was being honest with himself, he found it kind of hot that he was doing something so normal with one hand while making Jaehyun squirm with his other hand. Johnny let his fingers slip out of Jaehyun as he found what he wanted in his backpack, causing a breathy and rather loud moan, and pulling the items out.

Jaehyun turned his head around, and Johnny noticed the flush on his face, “What the hell, Johnny?” the younger questioned as the older held a condom and lube in his hand.

“Nothing wrong with being prepared,” Johnny said with a grin, “Now face the wall again.”

Jaehyun writhed in his position as he heard the bottle of lube click open, the wet noises echoing in the empty bathrooms and Johnny spread the liquid over his fingers, warming it up before pushing his fingers back into his entrance. Jaehyun gasped as Johnny quickly circled his entrance with the lube, and waited in the silence as he assumed Johnny was putting on the condom.

Jaehyun hadn’t been this nervous in a long time. When he and Johnny first started to fool around, he was a nervous wreck, finding it difficult to shake of the embarrassment at anything more than a kiss. However he had gotten used to it now due to how often they wanted it, how many different things they had tried over the years together. But this was different, they were in college, in public, it was thrilling but nerve wracking all at once. But relying on Johnny to get him off, trusting him with his boundaries (of which the tiny cubicle had little room for anyway) made him relax a little.

He heard the lube open again, this time followed by obscene squelches as he rubbed the lube onto his cock as he stood up. Johnny grabbed Jaehyun’s hip with one hand, pushing him firmly against the wall, and guided his cock towards Jaehyun’s entrance with the other. The younger bucked backwards slightly as he felt his tip at his entrance, but Johnny held him in place firmly, his grip on Jaehyun’s hip hard enough to leave bruises as he pushed in slowly, drawing out a low but loud moan from Jaehyun. Once he had pushed in all the way, both men were panting, forcing themselves to take shaky breaths, sweating already. “Fuck, Jaehyun, you’re so fucking tight,” Johnny gasped, his voice low.

Jaehyun only responded with a whisper of “ _Move,_ ” and a high moan as he screwed his eyes shut as Johnny pulled out and slammed back into him, his body hitting against the wall harshly. Johnny continued to pull out and push into Jaehyun, gradually increasing speed, the younger’s moans getting louder and louder. He was pounding into him ruthlessly, and Jaehyun fucking loved it, the cubicle wall shuddering with every slam.

Johnny got quicker again, holding his breath as he felt his orgasm coming. Jaehyun felt close too, the friction of his cock against the wall driving him crazy. Just as he was about to release, he suddenly buried his hand in Jaehyun’s hair, grabbing his hair harshly and pulling his head back as Johnny pressed his body against him. Jaehyun gasped, his eyes watering at the stinging pain in his scalp, and he cried out Johnny’s name loudly as he came, the liquid dripping onto the wall. Johnny was about to come too, chasing his orgasm as he continued to pound into his overstimulated boyfriend. Jaehyun was covered in his own release, Johnny pushing him into the now sticky wall as he fucked him, finally coming with a loud moan. Jaehyun felt the warm liquid fill him up, even through the condom, and both slowly sank to the floor, Jaehyun hissing as Johnny pulled out of him.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun muttered after a few minutes, stretching his cramped legs out as much as he could in the small space.

Johnny pulled a packet of wet wipes out of his bag, “I told you I always come prepared,” he said with a smirk when Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly wiped Jaehyun up, and disposed of the wipes and his condom.

“That was… amazing,” Jaehyun whispered, and the elder laughed.

“Yeah, maybe we should come here more often – pun intended,” Jaehyun punched Johnny’s arm, glaring at him before laughing too.


End file.
